


Bring You Through

by GreenMeridian



Series: It’s Late [3]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Praise Kink, Valery is a natural sub change my mind, elements of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMeridian/pseuds/GreenMeridian
Summary: Valery desires more, Boris desires privacy.





	Bring You Through

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let go, Valera.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747399) by [elenatria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria). 



> So, this is the (most likely) final instalment of the series. This one was also inspired by the beautiful artwork of Elenatria, several posts on Tumblr, and various musings in the Discord.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The day had been terrible. More awful choices to make, more men to send to an early grave, more phone calls for Boris to make to obtuse apparatchiks interested only in appearances. Boris’ shoulders became tenser and tenser throughout the day, and Valery’s hands twitched with the need to soothe him. His own body was reacting to the strain too, his head ached and he felt weak. His only sources of respite were occasional, barely perceptible brushes against Boris, or inhaling deep lungfuls of his scent whenever he came close.

Their relationship had shifted. An unspoken understanding had formed that this was more than just physical release to cope with the horrors of their job. Displays of tenderness during their time alone were common now, no longer tempered by fear or uncertainty. A few whispered moments in the dark had made Valery sure that Boris found his touch as soothing as he found Boris’, and so he made a point of being a reassuring physical presence during days where Boris seemed to be struggling most. For his part, Boris would catch Valery’s eyes whenever he deemed it necessary and convey silent comfort and promises of  later .

The day dragged on, and Valery was feeling the emotional burden of their work more acutely than usual. His heart hurt, the guilt gnawed at him. Towards the end of the day he couldn’t look at a single soul without thinking of the hand he must have had in condemning them to an early and likely painful death. He couldn’t help but dwell on his own demise either, nor that of Boris. An ache had settled deep in his bones for want of Boris’ touch and the sanctuary from their awful reality that it provided. 

The strain was clearly beginning to overpower them both and he needed more . Images had assaulted his mind since before anything had begun to develop between them, images of Boris’ hands pinning his hips in place and laying claim to his body. And he could no longer find enough apprehension or insecurity within himself to delay seeking out what he desired. Life was short, theirs’ more so, and he could not bring himself to waste what little time they had together on second guessing himself or holding back.

From the moment Boris had taken his side against Brukhanov and Fomin despite the open hostility between them on the helicopter, he had been powerless to stop Boris from awakening long forgotten and desperately suppressed aspects of himself. He wondered how he had lived so muted for so long. It was a bitter irony that it here in this toxic place, while hastening his own death with every breath, was where he began to feel truly alive.

When they finally left the trailer that evening, Boris’ sullen eyes and clenched jaw left no doubt as to the state of his nerves. Valery fell into step with him, brushing the backs of their hands together, a silent ‘I’m here’ to tide them over until later. The drive to the hotel was silent, both savouring each other’s presence and the sound sound of their breathing naturally synching. As they stepped from the elevator, Boris had quietly muttered a request that Valery wait half an hour then head to his room, time that Valery spent nervously pacing his room and smoking. When the last minute was up, he began his walk to Boris with nervous excitement flooding his veins, and anticipation boiling in his belly.

He could hear Boris yelling at someone almost immediately as he begun his approach. A phone was slammed down, and the door burst open, startling him into a small, embarrassing stumble. Boris stalked out of the room, fists clenched and face red with fury, immediately catching sight of Valery.

“Professor Legasov! Apparently it is beyond the ability of anyone here to fix a simple fucking plumbing problem and unless you’re here to do it, your presence is neither needed nor wanted. I will be in 417, do not disturb me unless it is absolutely necessary, or I’ll have you tossed into the fucking reactor along with whatever idiot just told me nobody could come and fix this and the cretin that built this hotel!”

Boris turned on his heel and strode up the hallway, and Valery watched in slight awe at the force of him, processing the display that had just been put on for the benefit of their listeners. Boris had somehow engineered an unexpected and easily justifiable move to a room where for the first time since they came to this god forsaken place, they could be truly alone. Valery’s pulse quickened with the promise of it and not for the first time, was thankful for Boris’ ingenuity in the face of the KGB.

He returned to his room on unsteady legs and made the requisite noises, shuffling his papers, brushing his teeth, rustling his clothing and sheets, before silently slipping out of the door as Boris had taught him and moving quickly along the hallway until he stood outside their impromptu sanctuary. His heart pounded, the blood rushed in his head, his hands fidgeted. He gently tapped a finger on the door three times, barely audible unless you were waiting on the other side to hear it. Boris grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind him and shoving him against it before Valery could even register that the door had opened. A moment, a heartbeat passed and Boris claimed his lips with bruising force, his tongue forcefully thrusting into Valery’s mouth. He let Boris take what he needed, relishing the feeling of Boris’ sturdy frame crowding him against the door. Boris was devouring him, claiming him as his own, and Valery couldn’t have wished for anything different. His body relaxed into it, his mind cleared, and only the tension building in his belly and below his belt remained.

Boris finally ripped his lips away and panted open-mouthed, staring into Valery’s eyes with open, far-from-sated hunger. He reached past him to lock the door, before snatching Valery’s hand and pulling him further into the room.

“I want a night where I can hear you properly. I can’t take doing this silently, not tonight,” Boris growled, gripping Valery’s shoulders as if to anchor himself.

The desperation ringing in his voice made the statement sound like a plea, and Valery knew that this was about more than physical desire. Boris had reached the limit of his abilities to cope today and a quiet, inhibited blow job would not be enough. He too felt the need to experience Boris as he truly was, unguarded and unafraid of repercussions. He needed the intimacy of it, the repressed passions of previous encounters desperate to surface.

Valery was the one to initiate the kiss this time, pulling Boris close to him and kissing him slowly, deeply, somehow dredging up the strength for some degree of restraint. They did not have to rush now, as much as he may have wanted to, and he was determined to savour their unexpected freedom for as long as possible, to commit every possible aspect of a truly unbridled Boris to memory. God knows when they could have this again, if they even could have this again, and he needed to create solid memories to draw upon when they could only love each other in silence and darkness.

Boris seemed content to let Valery set the pace for a while, sliding a deliciously large down his back and cupping his arse, caressing it as Valery poured his heart into a slow, tender kiss. Valery could feel Boris’ thick cock growing hard in his trousers, a pleasing pressure against his own fast-developing erection. There was hidden strength in Boris’ arms and he relished having them wrapped around him, pulling their bodies flush and holding him steady. Valery could have dragged the moment out indefinitely, so lost in the feeling of being held against Boris’ broad chest and exploring the depths of Boris’ willing mouth. But he had to ask, had to ask now while he was still capable, before he was swept along in the moment and became unable to stop. He reluctantly pulled back, letting his lips linger against Boris’ for one raw moment.

“I want... I want _more_ Boria ,” he said, the steadiness of his voice surprising himself and his breathing ragged. He knew his cheeks must be flushed as he looked up at the taller man, willing him to understand what he meant. Valery pulled a tub of petroleum jelly from his trouser pocket, and Boris glanced down at the movement. His eyes widened slightly as he saw what it was, understanding darkening his gaze with arousal. Valery was pulled into another devouring kiss, the pot was snatched from his hand and tossed to the bed and a shudder wracked his body at the obvious display of Boris’ enthusiasm for the idea. Boris wanted him like this, wanted to take him.

“Take off your clothes for me,” Boris commanded, tipping back from him and panting heavily. Valery couldn’t help but obey, stepping back and stripping down to his vest and underwear, his trembling hands slowing his actions considerably. Boris waited patiently, reverently, tracing every freshly revealed piece of skin bared to him with his eyes and sending a flush of vulnerability across Valery’s pale body, his freckles becoming more pronounced. Valery was stopped with a firm grasp as he went to remove his vest, and he looked up into Boris’ commanding gaze.

“Leave it on. You look so perfect when you’re a mess like this. I like seeing you undone.”

Valery nodded and removed only his briefs. He felt rather awkward in nothing but his threadbare old vest and glasses, flushed cock straining towards Boris, who was still clad in his suit. Something odd flitted across Boris’ face and he suddenly tugged him forward, pushed his vest down and bit hard into the soft flesh of his chest. Valery cried out at the pain of it, with another cry when Boris licked at the mark and swiped his tongue over his nipple.

“So beautiful, my Valera. So pale. So many freckles.”

“Boria...”

Boris kissed the hollow of this throat and flicked his tongue across the line of his collarbone and Valery grasped at his head to hold him there, moaning as that sharp tongue teased his sensitive skin.

“That’s it, don’t hold back tonight. I need to hear you,” Boris growled, before nipping at his chest again, scraping his blunt nails up Valery’s thighs. “I want you Valera. Will you trust me?”

“Yes, yes, of course I will Boria. Please.”

“Then sit on the bed, Valera. Don’t touch yourself. Just watch.”

And he did, staring rapturously as Boris began removing his suit, folding each item neatly and placing it on the desk. With every piece of clothing Boris removed, Valery found it harder and harder to remember to breathe and his knuckles were white with the strain of not taking his weeping cock in his hand. To Valery, Boris was beautiful. There was a light dusting of silvery hair on his chest, with a thicker patch on his belly, thicker still around his impressively large erection. Some scars of varying severity and age were littered across his skin, and despite his age and slight paunch, he was stocky with muscle, his legs thick and sturdy and his shoulders broad. He exuded masculinity and strength, and Valery felt awed by his presence, breathless at the knowledge that this glorious man wanted him.

“Come here,” Boris beckoned and Valery stood again. Boris pulled him close and held him, running his broad hands over his back and sides and inhaling deeply in his neck. Valery cherished the moment, licking at Boris’ ear and stroking his hair. They stood together for a minute, and Valery was lightheaded with the sheer intimacy of it. They were naked, hard, but this moment did not feel sexual to him. When Boris’ arms finally slid away, he shuddered, feeling his eyes water. Boris kisses him gently.

“Lay down for me,”

Valery obeyed, crawling onto the bed and positioning himself with his arse in the air. He felt absurd. He had always considered himself to be nothing much to look at, more so with each passing year, and he couldn’t imagine this was a particularly flattering position for him. His swollen testicles hung between his legs, his soft belly was certainly looking worse than usual under the effects of gravity like this and he knew his arse wasn’t exactly toned. The harsh light of the hotel room certainly couldn’t be doing him any favours either. Boris’ hand stroked down his back lightly and he shivered. Blunt, calloused fingertips slid teasingly over his crease and suddenly a large, warm hand was cupping his testicles. The gentle pressure forced a particularly undignified noise from him and he felt a blush move down his body.

“Valera, so heavy,” said Boris, voice thick with want as his hand began to massage them softly. “So full for me.”

Boris’ kept them nestled against his palm a moment longer, before releasing them with a teasing caress of the wrinkled skin there. He tugged at Valery’s body, and Valery let himself be positioned so he was laying on his side, Boris sliding in behind him and pulling Valery to his chest. 

“Not like that. It’s too... impersonal,” Boris growled into his neck. “I want you just like this.”

He felt Boris’ warmth against every part of his back, Boris’ hard cock pressing into the soft flesh of his arse, Boris’ fluid leaking onto his skin. He felt a shift behind him, heard the wet sound of a finger plunging into the petroleum jelly.

“Oh...” Valery whispered softly. It was happening, he was going to be fucked by Boris, right here in this hotel room, right here on this bed. His breathing shallowed with anticipation and mild apprehension sent a small shudder through him.

“That’s it, let me hear you. Let me take care of you,” Boris growled against his neck. Valery nodded shakily, and tried not to flinch too hard as Boris’ hand slid between his cheeks and his slick finger came in contact with his hole for the first time. He couldn’t stop the spasm of shock that wracked his body as Boris slowly pushed it inside him. It was so, so different from anything he’d dared try himself. Boris’ fingers were thicker than his, his hands hotter, and the angle was allowing him to go much deeper than he’d ever managed alone.

“You’re ok, I’ve got you,”

“Oh god, Boria...” he moaned in response. Boris slowly fucked him with his finger and it was almost unbearable in it’s intensity. Knowing that a part of Boris was inside him like this was overwhelming. He had not been prepared for how much more intimate this would feel than having Boris in his mouth. He cursed as Boris slid his finger out of him, cursed again when he returned with two. There was a noticeable stretch now, his muscles straining to accommodate the strong fingers working him open.

“You’re so tight,” Boris muttered in his ear and he nodded weakly in agreement. “You’re going to feel so good stretched around me.”

He had not expected Boris to be so vocal, and he was not prepared for how each filthy word from Boris’ lips aroused him. Each command was intoxicating. And worst of all was the praise. He couldn’t stand it, hearing Boris tell him such things. Couldn’t stand the knowledge of how much Boris was enjoying his body. He could barely think with the overwhelming pleasure of it all, almost as wonderful as a physical caress. It was breaking him, destroying him, leaving him unable to do anything but make sure he kept pleasing Boris.

The fingers in him began moving in a circular motion, putting pressure on his muscles and forcing them to loosen. Boris crooked them slightly and a jolt of pleasure shot across his body from deep inside him, ripping a cry from his lips, a far more intense version of the feeling of Boris’ thumb pressing into the space beneath his balls. 

“Relax Valera. Just let yourself feel. It’s just us,” Boris murmured to him. He was a solid presence behind his back, grounding him and reassuring him. His fingers kept fucking him, kept massaging his walls, and he cried out again as a third entered him.

“Now Boria, please. I need you, please” he begged. He heard a chuckle in his ear.

“So needy, Valera? So desperate for me already?”

Perhaps Boris simply wanted to prepare him as thoroughly as possible to avoid hurting him, but perhaps he was enjoying himself too much to stop. Valery was well aware of Boris’ enjoyment of dragging him slowly to the edge and keeping there for as long as he could, and the amusement in Boris’ voice lead him to believe that Boris was indeed indulging in this particular habit now. By the time Boris finally removed his fingers and began slicking his own cock, Valery’s body was aching with unfulfilled desire. The loss of Boris’ fingers was practically devastating and he felt his hole clench spasmodically around nothing but the air, desperately seeking something to grasp. 

“Are you ready for me? I’m going to fuck you now,” Boris growled.

“Please... I need...” 

“I know, let me take care of you,”

He felt Boris line himself up and he held his breath. Boris gripped his hip with one hand and tangled the other in his hair and pushed forward, and his cock slowly slid home until Valery was panting and keening with the intensity of it. Boris’ fingers were thick but it was nothing in comparison to his cock. The stretch felt incredible, the burn of it heightening the sensations and he felt full, so utterly, utterly full.

“Fuck, that’s it Valera. Breathe for me. Relax, I’ve got you,” Boris rasped in his ear and Valery whimpered in response. A soothing hand stroked up and down his body as Boris started to rock his hips. “You’re so tight, fuck.”

The hand slid down to grip his hip and hold him in place, fingers digging into his flesh possessively. “So good Valera, you’re doing so good for me. I’ve got you. So tight around me, fuck.”

All Valery could do was moan, at Boris’ voice, at the term of endearment, at the slow drag of his cock inside him, and knowing that Boris was taking care of it all, of him, was freeing in a way he hadn’t imagined it could be.

Boris’ hand tightened in his hair, the sting of his scalp almost too much for his over-sensitised body to take. The burn of the stretch was easing off and leaving him only with the acute feeling of Boris’ cock gliding against his sensitive entrance and a delicious ache deep within him from his muscles being pushed to the limit. Every thrust was pushing gently against that wonderful spot inside him. His erection was leaking constantly, the head of it swollen, angry, red. Boris grabbed Valery’s hand and brought it between them so he could feel where Boris’ cock was entering him. Feel where they were joined.

“Feel that?” Boris said, and Valery whimpered weakly in response. “Feel yourself opening up for me? So good for me Valera, I knew you could take me.”

Valery could feel the rim of himself beneath his fingers, feel Boris’ slowly gliding in and out of him, feel the drag of his hole on Boris’ cock on each outward stroke.

“Oh god, Boria...”

“Can you feel how tight you are around me? How deep in you I am?”

“Yes, fuck, I...”

Boris nipped at his neck and held their fingers there at his entrance for a few more thrusts, then repositioned Valery’s hand so Valery could hold onto his hip and feel the muscles of his back tensing with each thrust forward. Boris’ own hand spread across Valery’s chest, his fingers digging into the bite mark he had left earlier, a thumb brushing across his nipple.

“That’s it, hold onto me, I’ve got you,” he said, breath tickling Valery’s ear.

Boris shifted slightly, bringing deeper, harder thrusts and a whine of overstimulation from Valery. Valery’s fingers dug into Boris’ hip, whether to slow him or encourage him he wasn’t quite sure. Boris was impossibly deep in him now, slowly pulling out almost all the way before driving back in with a force that had him grunting softly, helplessly with every snap of Boris’ hips. He could feel the warmth of Boris’ cock in his depths, unknown nerve endings flaring to life and making his walls flutter around the thick length inside him.

“Boria please,” he begged. “It’s too... oh fuck... it’s too much. I can’t...” Boris licked a stripe up his neck and he cried out again. Boris’ cock didn’t stop moving and the hand on his chest slid up his body to grasp a fistful of his vest, giving Boris more leverage to drive into him. 

“Shh, it’s ok Valera. Just feel it. Feel me inside you, feel me fucking you like this,” he said, the softness of his voice in stark contrast to the savagery of his thrusts. “Let yourself feel it, you can take it. My Valera, so good for me,”

Valery moaned, low and deep and desperate. With each slow pull of Boris’ cock from his body he felt bereft, with each sharp thrust into his depths he felt overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness. His glasses were sliding off his face, his hair a tangled mess around Boris’ fingers, his mouth slack with pleasure. His cock ached, but he was barely aware of it at this point. He was lost in sensation, in Boris’ voice and the smell of him, the solid press of his body behind him. He was anchored here in his arms, utterly unable to do anything but feel. His whole world had shrunk down to nothing but awareness of this man and every point of contact between them.

“Am I deep, Valera? Am I stretching you out?”

“Please... I need to... oh god, please,” he whimpered again. “Boria...”

Boris drove in deep, pulling Valery’s head back hard. 

“Grab your cock for me Valera, let me see you touch yourself,”

He wrapped the hand that wasn’t grasping Boris’ hip around his cock and moaned at the pressure of it. The angle was awkward and he couldn’t stroke himself like this, but it didn’t occur to him at all to use the arm he wasn’t partially laying on. He couldn’t let go of Boris’ hip, he felt he would fly apart if he did. Boris’ thrusts provided enough motion that he was helplessly fucking his own fist, powerless over his own pleasure even here and lost entirely to Boris’ hard, steady taking of him.

“Don’t come yet, Valera. Don’t come until I tell you.”

“Boria... oh! Oh, I can’t... It’s too much!”

“Fuck, you can do this Valera. I’ve got you, I’ll take care of you.”

Boris pulled at Valery’s vest violently, impaling him hard onto his cock, forcing another pained cry from Valery. The vest finally broke under the strain and the hedonistic sound of ripping fabric forced a moan from them both. Boris bit down hard on his neck, leaving a deep welt and making Valery sob with pleasure.

“You’re mine,” Boris growled against the tender wound. “Mine, Valera.”

His now constant leaking slicked the way for his cock with every push into his hand and he could barely take the wet glide of flesh across his sensitive head. Every movement of Boris’ cock inside him dragged across raw nerves or nudged at that special spot. The sensations were too much, far too much, he felt as though he’d somehow gone past the point of orgasm, the pleasure just building and building without relief. Practically to the point of pain. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but take whatever Boris gave him and hope he could survive it. His whole body felt tense, he could feel his hole clench needfully around Boris’ cock with every strike against his prostate.

“That-... Oh fuck... that’s it...Valera,” Boris forced out, his own pleasure clearly beginning to peak. “Let go... let go for me. I’ll bring you through it.”

Valery did not realise until his body responded automatically to the command that he truly had been waiting for permission. The sensations overtaking his body finally began to coalesce behind his cock. His balls drew impossibly tight, he felt himself swell in his hand, teetering on the edge of oblivion.

“Let go... fuck. That’s a good boy, come for me. Let me feel you come.”

And he suddenly he was crying out almost as if in pain, sobbing as his cock pulsed violently in his hand and his arse spasmed hard and rhythmically around the thickness inside of him. His cock ached with each jet of his seed, the muscles of his hole burned with every contraction, his throat felt raw from his cries. He was only dimly aware of Boris groaning his name, pulling Valery’s weak body hard against his and pumping his own release inside him, the strong pulses of Boris’ cock against his inner walls wringing another choked moan from his lips.

When Valery regained some degree of consciousness, Boris’ slowly softening cock was still inside him and Boris’s forehead was against the back of his head, his heavy, exhausted breaths tickling Valery’s neck.

“Boria I...”

“It’s ok Valera. You’re ok. You were so good for me, so perfect. You felt so good. Relax, sleep. I’ll wake you when it’s time for you to go back to your room,”

Boris shifted his hips slightly and his cock finally slipped out of Valery, leaving a pleasant ache and the feel of Boris’ release slowly trickling out of him. He gasped softly at the sensation, his oversensitive hole feeling tender and well used and the emptiness not entirely welcome. He mourned the loss of Boris’ cock and wished that he could keep his seed within him. Boris clumsily pulled his glasses from his face and leaned over Valery to put them on the table, stroking his face softly before he tucked his arm around Valery’s chest and pulled him close. The hand that had been in Valery’s hair slid under his neck, and Valery found himself totally cocooned in Boris’ arms. A soft, lingering kiss was placed on the back of his neck as a thumb gently caressed the bite mark on his chest.

“Just sleep Valera. You’re ok, I have you. I have you.”

Valery pressed a weak kiss to the arm under his neck and entwined their fingers against his chest. He was exhausted, drained, completely lost. He wouldn’t remember that he mumbled “I think I love you,” to Boris before he slipped into sleep, and he didn’t hear the response whispered against his skin.

“Good, because I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thegreenmeridian.tumblr.com


End file.
